Rose Murderer
by TamedTempest
Summary: After several grisly crimes, Reikai fights to defend Kurama's innocence. But is there more to the kitsune than any of his friends ever knew...?
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but this I just had to put up! This is based on a freaky dream I had, it was about YYH.

**Note: **Thoughts are supposed to be in italics, but for this chapter I'll put them in /--/. You'll see why.

* * *

**Author: **The New Girl  
**Title:** Rose Murderer  
**Chapter One (1):** The Dream

* * *

Botan lay asleep, tossing and turning. She was having the strangest dream. No...she was having a nightmare. A nightmare that gripped her heart with fear and haunted her very soul. 

_"Don't move" said a cold yet, horrifyingly familiar voice . "Scream and I will kill you, keep quite and I will kill you. Whatever you do I will kill you"_

_"But what did I do?"_

_"Talk one more time and I will kill you! Understood?" Botan vigorously nodded her head.. The dark figuredrewa rosefrom his hair._

_/It can't be him! it just can't be.../ The figure advanced, and the next she saw was a flash if red and Botan knew she was dead... _

Botan quickly got up and was about to turn on the light.

"Don't bother" said Kurama's voice. He was sitting on the foot of her bed, stroking the petals of a brilliant red rose. His green eyes looked cold and were flashing.

"Kurama? What's going on?"

"Nothing. What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost"

"It was the strangest dream I had"

Kurama got up, and moved forwards.

"It wasn't just a dream..."

A horrified scream pierced the air and all was quite

* * *

Review! 


	2. Utter Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

* * *

**Author:** The New Girl  
**Title:** Rose Murderer  
**Chapter Two (2):** Utter Confusion

* * *

Kurama's eyes snapped open. He wasn't sure what had woken him up, but his hands were shaking. Then he realized he had woken up because he had heard a scream. It seemed too real to be a dream. Then his sensitive ears picked up something that sounded like chocked sobs. It was crying and it was coming from Botan's room! Kurama got out of bed, ran down the stairs, and down the hall to Botan's room. He opened the door. Botan was sitting on her bed, she was clutching her arm. There was a deep slash in her arm, and it was covered in blood. When she saw him she let out a small chocked scream.

"What happened?" Kurama asked as he took a step forward.

"Stay where you are!" she yelled, her voice was cracking.

"What? Are you ok?"

"D-don't come any closer! I'll scream! I swear! I'll scream bloody murder! I'll scream!"

"Just let me have a look at your cut" Kurama said as he took another step forward.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, Help me! He's trying to kill me!" Botan screamed.

"What?" Kurama asked confused. He heard footsteps running down the hall, the next second Yusuke, Kuwabara. Keiko, Yukina, and even Hiei were in Botan's room.

"What's going on?" Yusuke mumbled, still half asleep.

"He-he tried to kill me!" Botan said as she pointed a shaky finger at Kurama, who was now more confused then ever. "he did but he missed!'

"What are you talking about? Why would I want to kill you?" Kurama asked now really, really confused.

"Yeah, why would he want to kill you?" Kuwabara asked.

"He was here! He had a rose! He turned it into a whip and tried to kill me, but luckily he missed. HE DID IT!" Botan tried to yell, but her voice was hoarse.

"Maybe it was just a dream" Keiko offered.

"Does this look like a dream to you?" Botan demanded as she held out her bleeding arm, dripping more blood on the bed covers.

"I can heal it for you" Kurama said as he took her arm in his hands.

"Don't touch me!" Botan yelled as she tried to pull her arm away, but Kurama had a gentle and firm grip. The rest of the group watched.

"Quit squirming!" Kurama said as he examined her arm.

"Get off!" Botan finally freed herself from Kurama's firm grip, then she got out of bed and hid behind a cranky Yusuke.

"Botan! At least give him a chance to explain!" Yusuke yelled.

"No!"

"Then I'll just move out of the way and let him do what ever he was doing" Yusuke threatened.

"F-fine, I'll let him explain, but please don't move!" Yusuke nodded at Kurama.

"Thanks Yusuke, Botan how could I have been in your room one second and run into it the next? I was in my room when you screamed"

"So... You could have used some kind of a trick!" Botan accused.

"And two, if and that's a HUGE if. If I had tried to kill you I would have never missed. My aim is great." Everyone looked startled. "I wouldn't try to kill you anyway"

Botan shook her head " You're a liar and I'll have you thrown in Reikai prison!"

"He didn't do it" Hiei said, he had been very still the whole time. Everyone started at him.  
"He didn't do it" Hiei repeated. "It was a shape shifter demon of some sort. I sensed some of his spirit energy when we ran into the room, so that means he had just left when we came in"

"So you mean he's still out there somewhere?" Kuwabara asked.

"Precisely." Kurama said.

"Then we should look for him!" Kuwabara said.

"If he's out there, we can't leave the girls all alone. Someone has to stay" Yusuke said looking at the three girls.

"Hiei should do it. If he decides to come back we have to have someone with deadly speed to catch him" Kurama said. Hiei nodded.

"Now about Botan's arm..." Kurama said.

"I don't want you near me!" Botan yelled, she still doubted Kurama (baka girl). "I'll heal it myself!" Botan started to heal her arm, after a few minutes only a small line remained where the slash had been.

"Fine let's go!" Yusuke said. He and Kurama went to get their jackets. After a few minutes they were back. Yukina's and Keiko's sleeping bags were set up on the floor of Botan's room. Hiei was leaning against the wall near Yukina. The other three guys went out the door, ready to use their weapons if necessary. Yukina fell asleep immediately, only to have fear rip through her body.

/-----/

_"Miss me?" asked Kurama's voice. The next thing she knew, Yukina was covered in vines and Kurama was walking towards her. His green eyes were cold and flashing. Blood dripped down a delicate rose and created a puddle on the floor._

/-----/

* * *

Must I ask at this point? C'mon you know the drill! 

PS. The last bit of italics was Yukina's nightmare.


	3. The Truth is almost uncovered, but not q...

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH .

* * *

**Author:** The New Girl  
**Title:** Rose Murderer  
**Chapter Three (3):** The truth is almost uncovered, but not quite

* * *

"Y-you're the shape shifter!" Yukina yelled, with hardly any fear in her voice. If he was after her, she wasn't about to give him satisfaction of seeing her scared. 

"Am I?" Kurama asked, still holding the bloody rose.

"Then who are you?"

Instead if answering, Kurama snapped his fingers. The vines around Yukina's body tightened, sending jolts of pain through her, but she wasn't about to scream anytime soon. Kurama stroked her check.

"They hurt you don't they?" he asked with cold sarcasm in his voice, Yukina shook head. It hurt to much to try to talk.

"No? You're a lot smarter and tougher than the other one. Botan, was that her name? Ah, yes it was, pathetic girl did exactly what I wanted her to do!"

"What are you talking about?" Yukina yelled. Talking was worth the pain if she learned the truth.

"She gave me the satisfaction of seeing her afraid. She showed every sign of fear possible. Just what I was after" Kurama snapped his fingers again, the vines tightened their grip, but Yukina kept her mouth clamped shut.

"Scream, go ahead yell out in pain and I'll stop this torture. Go head yell out in pain. I know you want to" he said mockingly.

"No I don't" Yukina said through gritted teeth.

"Hn. You're just like Hiei, a little fighter aren't you? Never showing any sign of fear and pain. You both look so different, but inside you're exactly the same. Pathetic fools"

"What does Hiei have to do with anything?" Yukina asked as she tried to take a breath.

"Too many questions, too many questions" Kurama said as he shook his head, then he looked right at her. "Keep asking questions like that and you'll get answers you wish you never knew!" he had said that so fiercely that Yukina let out a small gasp. Then she glared at him, Kurama smile din return.

"You'll be caught! Kurama and the others will kill you!" Yukina yelled in rage.

"Kurama? But I am Kurama"

"No you're not!"

"I am, but just no the Kurama you're used to. I'm- " He suddenly stopped short and looked around. Yukina looked around too, then she realized she was in what looked like a dudgeon cell. Kurama turned back to Yukina.

"I fear my time here grows short" he said as he retreated back to the shadows.

"WAIT! Who are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough" then he winked and was gone.

/-----/

Hiei had been watching Yukina sleep. He had sensed a strange presence of a dark energy coming from her ever since they had entered Botan's room. There was something wrong with his sister, but Hiei couldn't quite place it. He studied Yukina's face, it didn't show any sign of fear, but he knew better. Something was hurting her but, she wasn't about to show it.

/Hn. Silly girl, just like me/ Hiei smiled at that thought. Maybe they weren't as different as he had thought. Yukina let out a small gasp. Hiei couldn't take it anymore. He knelt down beside her and shook her arm.

"Yukina, Yukina! Wake up! Wake up!" Hiei shook her harder, but she still didn't wake up. It was like Yukina was in a trance or something. Hiei blurred to the bathroom and came back with a cup full of ice cold water. He hated to do this but; Hiei dumped the water on his sister's face. Yukina got up gasping for air. Hiei stared at her, surprised.

"H-Hiei why did you wake me up!"

"B-Because I- I was afraid something was wrong with you" Hiei said in a small voice.

"There was! But Kurama was about to tell me why he was doing-"

"What? The fox was there?"

"Yes, he had me tied up-"

"HE TIED YOU UP!" Hiei demanded, his rage growing.

"Yes, and he was about to tell me why he was doing this, but you woke me up and he left. But I still figured it out!" Yukina said all this in a rush. "He really isn't K-" Yukina didn't get a chance to finish, because she passed out. The vines Kurama had sued on her weren't ordinary vines, they were 'Life Sucking' vines. They literally sucked the life out of their victim, Yukina who had not given in to their power only lost most of her energy. Hiei was now enraged,

/How dare that baka fox touch my sister! He'll pay dearly! Wait, what is this I senses? I don't sense that strange presence in Yukina anymore./ He heard the front doors open.

"HIEI! WE FOUND SOMETHING" he heard Yusuke's voice. In a few seconds the other three Reikai Tantie were in Botan's room. The girls woke up. Kurama was standing near the corner of the room. Hiei took out his katana and held the blade at Kurama's throat.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO YUKINA?" Hiei demanded, his hand on the hilt of his katana.

* * *


	4. He's Innocent

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH .

* * *

**Author:** The New Girl  
**Title:** Rose Murderer  
**Chapter Four (4):** He's Innocent

* * *

"Yukina? What's wrong with her?" Kurama asked confused.

"As if you didn't know! You where here and you hurt her!" Hiei yelled. The next thing you know, Kuwabara was holding Kurama by shirt collar.

"So that's what you had to do when you left!" Kuwabara threw him against the wall. Kurama didn't fight back because he knew he was innocent. He felt that if he fought back he would be proven guilty. Kuwabara punched him; the side of Kurama's face hit the wall. Blood was dripping down the side of his chin. HE got up to his feet. Hiei punched him this time, Kurama ducked. Hiei went into a frenzy of punches.

"BLOODY LIAR! THIS IS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO YUKINA!"

"Hiei please, let me explain!" In response Hiei punched him. Hiei pushed him towards Kuwabara. He kicked Kurama in the stomach, causing him to lose his breath. Then both Hiei and Kuwabara attacked. Kurama felt his neck snap backwards with Hiei's punch.

"KURAMA FIGHT BACK!" Botan yelled.

"No! I'm innocent! I haven't done anything. So why should I fight?"

"THEY'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T" This time it was Yusuke who yelled. Keiko watched in horror as Kurama's head hit the floor.

"Hiei please give me a chance to explain!"

"I already did and you betrayed me!" Hiei smashed his head against the wall. "NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH HURTING YUKINA! YOU'LL PAY DEARLY, I GUARANTEE THAT!"

Kuwabara kicked Kurama, he hit the wall hard. Hiei was coming towards him; his eyes were full of hatred.

"AT LEAST DEFEND YOUR SELF KURAMA! PLEASE!" Keiko yelled, Kurama nodded. Yusuke was thinking of a way to stop Hiei and Kuwabara. Hiei was really close, now. Kurama called forth Petal Hurricane (Petals and Thorns). Something was terribly wrong because the petals appeared but vanished in a puff of red smoke after a few seconds. Hiei punched him so hard that Kurama felt dizzy. Kuwabara sized him by the collar and threw him across the room.

"What the Hell is Kurama thinking? He's a sitting duck by the way he's acting!" Yusuke yelled.

"He- he's not fighting b-because he wants to prove he's innocent" Botan said through tears. Kuwabara threw Kurama into the middle of the room. A strange dark energy was surrounding Hiei's fist. Hiei ran towards Kurama, who was semi-conscious.

"NOW FEEL THE RAGE OF THE DRAGON!" Hiei's punch caught Kurama square in the jaw. There was a sound of glass shattering, wood cracking and bones breaking as Hiei's punch sent Kurama flying through Botan's window.

"NO!" Yusuke yelled; Keiko screamed and Botan fainted. Hiei blurred outside, and Kuwabara ran out the door saying:

"I have some business to take care of"

"We have to go stop them!" Yusuke said and was about to run out the door, but Keiko grabbed his arm. They could hear Kurama yelling out in pain. Keiko looked horrified beyond belief.

"Y-Yusuke we can't leave Botan like this!"

"I can't sense Kurama's spirit energy!" Yusuke yelled, then he ran out the door. Keiko ran to the bathroom and got a cup full of water and spilled it on Botan. Botan got up and gasped.

"I can't sense Kurama's spirit energy! OH MY GOD! Keiko is he-is he dead?"

"I-I don't know, we have to go check!" Then Keiko pulled Botan to her feet and they ran out the door and out of the house. They got to the side of the house and saw Kurama on his knees. Yusuke was kneeling besides him, from the look of it Kurama was coughing up blood. There were cuts all over his face, and Kurama's arm looked broken.

"He's baldy hurt!" Keiko yelled, pointing out the obvious.

"I rather have him like this than have him dead!" Botan said as started to run towards Kurama. Keiko pulled her back saying:

"Stay away from Hiei and Kuwabara who knows what they can do when they're like this!" Botan nodded, but she still was very worried. Not only about Kurama, but also about Yusuke who was stuck in the middle of all this. Hiei pulled Kurama's arm and hit him against the tree. Kuwabara had his spirit sword high above his head.

Kurama knew what was coming, his doom. He tried to call on his plants once more, but like the last time they vanished in a few seconds. He closed his eyes, he couldn't have kept open even if he had tried. He was ready for the final blow, but it never came. He opened his eyes, (which was hard enough) and looked up to see Yusuke holding the blade of the sword away from Kurama.

"Step aside Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled; Hiei was also glaring at Yusuke.

"NO! If you want to kill him you'll have to go through me first!"

"MOVE!"

"NO!" Yusuke pushed Kuwabara back, and Hiei advanced. He had his katana out. Botan ran to Kurama.

"MOVE MORTAL!" Hiei yelled as he pushed Yusuke aside. He was about to bring his katana down on Kurama's head but stopped. Botan was shielding Kurama.

"Go ahead Hiei! Kill me! Why did you stop? Huh? Kill me if you have any guts!" Hiei was shocked by her bravery.

"I can't kill you just to punish him" Hiei said as he lowered his katana.

"Kill him why? He didn't even try to defend himself! He took a beating just to prove he was innocent! But you still want to kill him! Go ahead! But you'll have Yukina to answer to!" Hiei backed away from Botan. He slowly retreated back to the shadows. Kuwabara was pinned down to the ground by Yusuke. Keiko was rooted to the spot because of terror. It looked like she would faint. Botan got up off the ground and turned to help Kurama who was still coughing up blood. Slowly Kurama got to his feet. He swayed gently.

"Thank you" was all he could say as he fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *


	5. A mystery within a mystery

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. 

I should have mentioned that everyone is two years older: Kurama: 17; Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara: 15; Hiei, Botan and Yukina: Unknown but appear 17.

* * *

**Author:** The New Girl  
**Title:** Rose Murderer  
**Chapter Five (5):** A mystery within a mystery

**

* * *

**Kurama felt as if he were floating in air, but then that would mean he was DEAD! Kurama struggled to open his eyes. All he saw was black, but then everything came into focus. It appeared if he was in his room, then he noticed a certain blue haired girl sitting by his bed side, he was sure it was Botan. The New Girl Rose Murderer A mystery within a mysteryKurama felt as if he were floating in air, but then that would mean he was DEAD! Kurama struggled to open his eyes. All he saw was black, but then everything came into focus. It appeared if he was in his room, then he noticed a certain blue haired girl sitting by his bed side, he was sure it was Botan. 

"Y-Yukina-"

"No Kurama it's me, Botan" Botan said gently.

"No, I mean is Yukina all right?" Botan shook her head sadly.

"She's not dead is she?" Kurama asked worried.

"Oh no!" Botan said quickly. "She's-she's under some sort of a trance, its like someone is controlling her mind. A few hours ago Koenma sent someone form Reikai to check on Yukina. He confirmed that she was under some sort of a trance. Its like someone is trying to keep her saying something" Botan explained. Kurama tried to get up.

"I have to go check on her"

"NO YOU DON'T! Now get back into bed this instant! You're not well enough to be walking around!" Botan said, shaking a finger in front of his face, Kurama did as he was told.

"How long have I been out?" Kurama asked.

"About two days"

"TWO DAYS? Wow, Hiei and Kuwabara must have been having a lot of fun with me" Kurama joked.

"Well you did go flying from a two story window" Botan commented. Just then Yusuke stuck his head in the door.

"Is he awake yet?"

"Hi Yusuke" Kurama called.

"Hey! I'm so glad your awake! We all expected the worse. Hiei and Kuwabara have been checking on you. I'm not sure, but I think Hiei's had this guilty look on his face and Kuwabara has been avoiding Botan." Yusuke said as he sat down on the chair next o Kurama.

"Why?" Kurama asked looking over at Botan, he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Well..." Yusuke began. Botan gave him a look that clearly said : "SHUT UP!" But Yusuke either didn't get or he chose to ignore it because he kept on talking.

"Well because if Kuwabara or Hiei stayed longer than five minutes Botan chased them out with her oar. So after that happened about ten times Hiei blurred in and out of the room and Kuwabara only came in when she was asleep."

"SHUT UP BAKA!" Botan yelled as she blushed a light shade of pink, Kurama laughed.

"I'm glad your awake. I think I should be leaving now" Yusuke said as he started for the door. He stopped at the door.

"Behave you two" Then he quickly closed the door.

"YUSUKE!" Botan yelled as she threw a pillow at Yusuke, but he had already closed the door .

"Baka boy" she mumbled as she blushed even more. Kurama couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks for taking caring of me, Botan" Kurama said gently. It looked like Botan would die of embarrassment.

"Your welcome" she mumbled. Kurama went really quite for a second, it seemed like he didn't know how to say something.

"Kurama what is it?" Botan asked as she touched his arm.

"I don't know how to say this, and I'm not sure you'd believe me-"

"I'm sorry I doubted you before, but now I know that you weren't lying and I'll believe what you say"

"Thank You. Like I said I don't know how to say this but, when Hiei and Kuwabara were having fun with me, I tired to call on the Petal Hurricane. I'm not sure if you noticed this, but the petals disappeared after a few seconds."

Botan nodded her head for him to continue.

"It's as if something inside of me was missing, like someone had taken my soul or something like that. When we were all outside I felt as if I had sensed my own energy in someone else's body. When I went to find the source, found the rose. I feel- I feel like-" He suddenly stopped and put his head in his hands.

"Kurama what's wrong? Kurama?" Botan asked worried.

"N-nothing I feel as if I have been torn in half or something. Its like a part of me is missing"

"How so?"

"I don't really know how to explain it"

Then they heard Yusuke yell something that sounded like "BOTAN! LOCK KURAMA'S DOOR!"

Botan and Kurama looked at each other, both were clearly confused. Kurama's door burst open and what she saw, made Botan scream. In the door way stood Kurama, his eyes had a manic look to them. The Kurama in the bed seemed to be breathless. But what really scared her was the fact that the Kurama in the door way had a bloody rose whip!

* * *


	6. Is this the end?

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

* * *

**Author:** The New Girl  
**Title:** Rose Murderer  
**Chapter Six (6):** Is this the end?

* * *

Kurama looked at the figure in the doorway, their eyes locked. The figure doorway stepped into the room. Botan grabbed on to Kurama's arm so hard that it hurt him. 

"Botan go get Yusuke and the others" Kurama said.

"B-but he's at the door. He'll-"

"He won't do anything to you, I promise that " Kurama said with determination in his voice.

"I-if I leave you'll be all alone, and in this condition, Kurama I can't leave you all alone"

"Go!"

"But-"

"BOTAN GO NOW!" Kurama yelled. Botan gulped but walked towards the door. When she was near the door, the figure stepped aside. Botan gave both the guys a last look and ran down the stairs. Kurama got out of bed and stood up. His leg hurt, but he ignored the pain. Even though the windows were closed a breeze blew threw the room. Kurama realized that it was the other Kurama's spirit energy.

/Such power! I have never sensed anything this strong since, since... Hiei's Black Dragon Wave/

"Who are you?" Kurama asked the figure, who was now about ten feet away from him.

"Your worst nightmare" he answered as he wound the Rose Whip around his hand.

"Can't you come up with anything better than that?"

"I don't have time to play games"

"That's funny, I have all the time in the world..."

"Then I hope you have enough time to doge this" then the figure threw a Rose at him, which Kurama easily dodged it.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME TO PLAY GAMES!" the figure repeated.

"Patience is a virtue" Kurama said as their eyes locked again.

"I don't need a lecture form you"

"You don't need to be here. What do you want anyway?"

Instead of answering Kurama turned the rose whip back into a rose. Then he made a gesture with his hand that seemed to tell someone behind him (behind the figure) to come forward. Just then Yukina's body came through the door, floating five feet in the air. The Kurama with the rose looked at the empty bed and instantly Yukina was placed on it. Kurama's head pounded, not only because if his injuries but because of what had just happened.

"Confused?" Kurama didn't answer, he was still staring at Yukina.

"Telekinesis my friend, Telekinesis. Something I have developed over the years"

Kurama was shocked.

"Here let me give you another example" he narrowed his eyes and Kurama's back hit the wall, injuring it even further. Then he felt an invisible hand around hi throat, he couldn't breathe. Everything was going black, then Kurama heard the figure say this:

"You know I can crush your windpipe right now, but I won't" he blinked and Kurama fell to the floor gasping for air. His head was spinning.

/What the Hell is going on? If he wants me dead, why is he taking so long/

The figure walked forwards. He grabbed Kurama by the throat.

"I'm going to kill you, but not right away. I'm going to make you suffer" he tightened his grip, Kurama was gasping for air. He was thrown to the floor when Yusuke ran into the room, followed by everyone else. Hiei had his katana, Kuwabara had his spirit sword and Yusuke was ready to use his Spirit Gun if necessary.

"Ah you finally got here" the figure said. Kurama got up and took deep breaths.

"Whose who?" Yusuke. Somehow other Kurama was hiding his spirit energy. In fact he was hiding it so well that, The Reikai Tentei couldn't sense ANY spirit energy at all. Kurama got to his feet, finally being able to breathe again.

"I don't know..." Kuwabara answered. Hiei was a little confused himself. Kuwabara thought for a while (Kuwabara thinking? AHH! RUN ITS THE END OF THE WORLD! clears throat anyways...)

"The real Kurama can control plants, so the real Kurama would be able create some roses, right?"

"Right" Yusuke said "Hn." was Hiei's response.

"Excellent point, here" the figure said as he threw a rose on the floor. The other Kurama tried to create a rose, but it vanished. Now Botan knew who the real Kurama was.

"Yusuke listen-" she whispered, but Kuwabara (idiot!) put a hand over her mouth.

"SHHH!"

Now there was a pile of roses at one of the Kurama's feet, while the other was still struggling to form a single petal.

"Now do you know who the real Kurama is?" The figure asked, arms folded across his chest. Yusuke and Hiei didn't answer, Keiko had been white with fright all this time.

"What about you?" Kuwabara asked the Kurama that was struggling to form a rose.

"I'm trying, please give me some time. Please" Kurama begged. Botan tired to talk, but Kuwabara still had his hand over her mouth.

"Why would the real Kurama need time?" the figure asked.

"Good point" Kuwabara said as he ran towards Kurama, who had finally managed to form a stable rose petal. "DIE IMPOSTER!"

Then a miraculous thing happened, Yukina woke up. Her first words were:

"Kazuma! DON'T!"

But it was too late, Kuwabara had already cut a Kurama across the chest. Narrowly missing his heart, but the damage was done. Kurama feel to the ground. Botan screamed because she knew that Kuwabara had killed the real Kurama. The figure took a rose out of his hair and threw it on the dieing body.

"Rest in pieces Shuiichi!" Then he laughed. He threw a hand full of seeds at Yusuke and the others. The seeds grew into long vines that formed a cage around them. Then he used telekinesis and somehow managed to put Kuwabara in the cage too.

"Shuiichi?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes Shuiichi" he answered. Yusuke stared.

"Then who are you?"

"Maybe this will help" a white light appeared and in Kurama's place stood Youko Kurama!

* * *

Is our beloved Shuiichi dead? Are you confused? You are going to review, riiiiight? glareOf coruse you are! 

Thanks to KK for beta reading!


	7. The truth?

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. 

A little recap:

Youko Kurama is here, Shuiichi may be dead, and the rest of the gang besides Yukina are in the vine cage. I may refer to Youko Kurama as just Youko, ok?

* * *

**Author:** The New Girl  
**Title:** Rose Murderer  
**Chapter Seven(7):** The truth?

* * *

"Y-Youko Kurama? But how is that possible?" Yusuke asked as he looked from Shuiichi's body to Youko Kurama, who was giving one of his self-satisfied smiles.

"Hn. Pathetic humans, always confused" He looked around the room. "This room reminds me how weak humans are" Youko Kurama closed his eyes for a second and they were all transported into to a dudgeon like chamber. Yukina gasped, this was the same place she had first meet Youko Kurama (In her dream, chapter 3 ) "Ah, much better"

"You still didn't answer my question!" Yusuke yelled. "How is this possible?"

"Oh yes, your foolish questions. This is very possible as you can see. I could have left long ago, but your foolish Shuiichi wouldn't let me. Saying something about how I would destroy the useless human race, or something like that" With hints of sarcasm and anger in his voice.

"Then just leave! Go to Maiki! You can go, so why wait?" Botan asked.

"I could just leave, hmmmmmm, Nope can't do that"

"NANI?" Botan yelled.

"The only way I can leave is if Shuiichi lets me go, which he didn't or if Shuiichi is dead. As you can see, he chose the hard way" Youko said with a evil laugh.

"You can leave now, since he's, since he was killed" Hiei said quietly.

"It's a shame he died, I wanted to have a little fun oh well." Youko walked over to Shuiichi's body. He rolled him over onto his back with his foot. He glared at him.

"I guess I won anyway Shuiichi, and thanks to one of your so called friends. Thank You getting rid of him, I owe you," He said as he nodded at Kuwabara. Kuwabara sank to the floor, saying what sounded like:

"I'm a murderer, I killed him, oh no I killed Shuiichi, no"

Youko laughed his cold-hearted laugh. Then he put a foot on Shuiichi's chest, which was covered with blood. "Pretty deep cut, nice handy work, for a human that is. I should have crushed his windpipe when I had the chance. I guess I'll do it anyway" he raised his foot and was about to bring it crashing down on Shuiichi's throat, but...

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Yukina yelled, somehow everyone had forgotten she was there. Youko looked up, his eyes gleaming with cold hatred.

"I have no use for you now, you're pretty smart, eh? Figured everything out, you belong in there" Youko said as he nodded towards the cage. Then Yukina was in Botan's place and Botan was at Youko's side. Everyone was really surprised at what had just happened.

"Now you on the other hand" Youko said as he grabbed Botan's arm. "You'll be very useful later on" his eyes were shining dangerously, but oddly Botan didn't feel any fear.

"What will Koenma give me to get you back? Hmmm, I wonder... Maybe he'll give me access to the King's vault? No, I can still get into it without his help. Or maybe he'll let me go on a killing spree? So many possibilities, only one of you. Or maybe I should just keep you for myself?" He leaned forwards and kissed Botan. Botan was shocked, but she reached out and slapped him. Hard, right across the face. Her eyes were full of hatred.

"Get off of me!" She yelled as she pulled herself free from his grip. "I rather die then stay with you!"

"Feisty one aren't you?" Youko asked, a hand at the back of his neck. "I have a solution for the likes of you. I assure you that my solution is going to be very, very painful."

He pulled a rose out of his hair. Youko stroked the petals, then he grabbed Botan by the arm. He pierced her skin with the thorns of the rose. Botan screamed. The thorn kept on growing. Kekio let out a small horrified scream and buried her head into Yusuke's shoulder. Hiei's left eyes was twitching.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm hurting you" Youko said in a mocking voice.

"L-let her go you damn b-bloody bastard" Shuiichi said, as he slowly got to his feet. Fresh blood flowed from the deep gash in his chest. He felt as if he was going to fall, but he didn't care. Shuiichi's eyes were burning with such a deep hatred, that it was surprising that Youko didn't burst into flames.

"Shuiichi..." Botan said through tears.

"Oh goody! You're a live, now I get to torture!" Youko said, sounding like a small child on Christmas morning.

"Let her go! Do whatever you want with me but let her go!" Shuiichi yelled as he took a few shaky steps forwards. Youko threw Botan to the ground, and he gestured Shuiichi forwards. Within seconds Youko had his hand closed around Shuiichi's throat.

"I'm going to torture you, give you a very painful and agonizing dead, and do you know why?" Shuiichi didn't answer "Because you put me through pure torture! I could have killed anyone with a flick of a wrist, but you wouldn't let me. I could have killed that so called Shinobi Touya , but you didn't let me! Its torture Shuiichi, torture. Being so close to killing your enemy, but not being able to. Now I'm going to make you feel an even worse torture! Are you afraid?"

Shuiichi shook his head. Youko loosened his grip.

"Well you should be afraid of what I'm going to do to your human mother!" Youko blinked and a door opened up in the wall. There covered in vines was Shiori Minamino's life less form!

"You get to watch your mother get tortured, isn't this your lucky day?" Youko put Shuiichi down.

"NO! MOTHER!"

* * *

Sophie/whispering/ OH no! Not another evil cliff hanger! If you want to form an angry mob and hunt down TNG, ask me. I know where she lives! Just ask me for her address in the reviews! OH CRAP! HERE SHE COMES! BYES! AHHHH 

ME: GET BACK HERE SOPH!


	8. Pure Hatred

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

* * *

****

**Author:** The New Girl  
**Title:** Rose Murderer  
**Chapter Eight (8):** Pure Hatred

* * *

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with your sick and twisted game!" Shuiichi yelled with determination to save his mother in his voice. Youko laughed his cold hearted laugh. 

"But Shuiichi you fool! She has everything to do with my little game as you call it! She's the key to my success! It cause you great pain to see her hurt, but it gives me great pleasure to hear screams of pain and agony. Let me demonstrate" He moved his hands as if controlling a puppet. Shuiichi flew into the air. Vines wrapped around him, Youko closed his hand into a fist and the deadly vines painfully tightened.

"In pain yet? No I guess not, this should do the trick" Youko snapped his fingers and thorns started to grow all over the vines. Then an ivy like plant wrapped itself around Shuiichi's throat, chocking him. Shuiichi's head was spinning, he was falling into a darkness. He almost lost all sense of life, but then he remembered.

/Mother! I won't let him kill you, I won't/ Blood dripped to the floor, with every drop, Shuiichi screamed out in pain. At least he could breath now. The thorns dug into his body, but the only thought running in his mind was his mother. He couldn't let her die, he just couldn't! There was truly a struggle between mind and body. Shuiichi had to ignore the pain, he just had! Youko grew bored of this type of torture. It wasn't painful enough, it was merely child's play compared to what he had planned. The vines disappeared and Shuiichi's body crashed to the floor. Botan who had been frozen in shock, took a chocked breath. Blood still flowed form Shuiichi's wounds. Shuiichi started to stand up.

"I won't let you kill her, even if it's the last thing I ever do!" Pain shot through his body, it was as if the thorns were still digging into him. He was still having trouble breathing.

"You know you're right, it is the last thing you'll ever do" Youko said with a cold smile. Shuiichi muttered something that sounded like "Damn bloody bastard, I'll kill you"

"Having fun yet?" Youko asked teasingly. "Oh! I have an idea, now lets see..." he held out his hand and Yusuke's watch appeared on it. Youko examined it, with great interest "Its amazing that such pathetic minds can create such wonderful machines. I'll make you a deal Shuiichi, I'm going to kill your mother with a blood sucking plant. I'll move it closer a foot to her body every minute, so that gives you about four minutes to save her, ok?"

"Don't you dare!"

Youko shrugged "Fine I'll just kill her now..."

"NO! I'll do it your way!"

Youko flashed a self satisfied grin, "Good! First you have to remove the vines that are all around her then you can destroy the blood sucking seed. Now start!" Youko threw a blood sucking plant seed four to five feet away from Shiori. Shiori's body was now on the ground about six feet away from Shuiichi. Shuiichi was about to walk over to his mother, but...

/Wait this is too easy, Youko must have something planned. Hold on a sec, what's that/ Shuiichi wondered as he caught a glimpse of a flower near Shiori.

Then he realized that it was a rose. He took a few steps forwards. When he was within three feet of his mother, the rose grew into a vicious plant. One of the thorns dug into Shuiichi's arm. Shuiichi threw it off and crushed it with his foot. Youko threw him backwards with a wave of a hand.

"Did I mention I get to have fun too?" Youko in a very innocent voice.

Shuiichi got off of the floor and glared pure venom at Youko. Then he started to walk towards his mother again, still clutching the spot on his arm where the thorn had injected itself. He was walking with sort if a limp. There was a dangerous hatred burning in Shuiichi's eyes. He went over to his mother, when he was within two feet of her body, Youko waved his hand again. Shuiichi went flying into the ceiling, then he fell to the ground, face first.

"Sorry, my hand slipped" Youko said giving a sly smile.

Shuiichi ignored him, and once again started for his mother. Botan was shaking, Youko was holding her by her arm now. Shuiichi reached Shiori, and glared at Youko. Yusuke was clenching and unclenching his fist. Keiko was horror struck and Kuwabara was staring at Youko. Yukina was gritting her teeth and Hiei was waiting to see what Youko would do. Now Shuiichi was removing the vines around Shiori's neck. Youko, now bored, put his hand out so fast that Shuiichi went flying once again into the wall. He slid to the floor, blood flowing from the gash on the back of his head. Youko threw Botan to the ground. He placed the blood sucking plant onto of Shiori's heart.

"This is boring, so I'm going to end it now. Shuiichi, you get to watch!" He laughed a very eerie laugh. He motioned Shuiichi forwards, and snapped his fingers.

"NO! STOP!" Shuiichi yelled as the seed started to grow. Shuiichi tired to move, but Youko's telekinesis was strong. Shiori's eyes opened and she started to scream out in pain.

"Please, at least give her a painless death. Do what ever you want with me, but don't make her suffer, please" Shuiichi begged, tears spilling. He couldn't bear to her his mother's screams of pain and agony. Botan had started crying. Kekio buried her face into Yusuke's chest.

"Make it stop please..." Kekio said in between sobs.

"Shuiichi..." were the last words Shiori managed to say.

"NO! MOTHER! GOD! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! MOTHER" Shuiichi struggled, and Youko threw him to the ground. There was a brilliant red rose on top of Shiori's heart. Her skin was a ghostly white. Shuiichi shook her.

"Mother? Mother!" he got up and looked at Youko. Fire started in Shuiichi's heart and spread like wildfire throughout his whole body. Red hot sparks of hate flashed in his eyes, he never wanted to kill anyone like he wanted to kill Youko at that moment.

"You'll pay, you'll pay dearly. I may not have any spirit energy, but I don't need it! I'm going to make sure you suffer, you bloody bastard!" Shuiichi slowly got up and started to move towards Youko, who had a amused smile on his face. Just then Shuiichi fell to the ground. He tried to get up, but he couldn't.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Feeling paralyzed?" Youko asked. "Poison, that's what it can do to you" the kitsune said, arms folded across his chest.

"What are you talking about!" Shuiichi demeaned, still on the floor.

"You know the rose that was in your arm? It was laced with poison. A poison that was supposed to give you a quick painless death, but I made a few alterations..." Youko flashed a sickeningly sweet smile.

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update, huge case of writers block. 


	9. Losing you

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. You do know that by now, don't you? I sure hope so... 

(My Notes) :Telepathic communication:

* * *

**Author:** The New Girl  
**Title:** Rose Murderer  
**Chapter Nine (9):** Losing you

* * *

"P-poison?" Botan whispered, a flood of panic washing over her. 

"Yes. Running through your beloved Shuiichi's veins. I've chosen a very special poison, one that took years to develop, which promises a slow, painful death. Isn't it just delicious?" Youko pulled Botan close. She slapped him again.

"GO TO HELL!"

"I plan to...and I'm taking you with me..." Youko assured Botan, winking.

"You're a coward," Shuiichi challenged. "You won't even kill me with your bare hands; you have a little potion to do it for you."

"Little potion, is it? Wait until you see what it does."

Youko lifted a palm and Shuiichi rose from the ground to hang paralyzed, suspended in the air. Then Youko brought Shuiichi's body crashing to the floor, all the while his gold eyes were gleaming with amusement. Botan screamed when Shuiichi's body hit the floor.

"STOP IT! Isn't it enough he can't fight back?" Botan asked, her voice cracking due to fury and disgust.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Youko asked lifting Shuichi's body once again.

"Of course I care about him!" Botan yelled, almost hysterical.

"Then I'll give you a final chance to save him," Youko said, dropping Shuiichi to the ground again. This time Shuiichi cried out in pain, even though he couldn't feel his legs anymore. Youko grabbed Botan by the arm and threw her towards Shuiichi; she landed on top of him with a small 'thud'.

"Hm, I didn't even feel that... I'm starting to lose the feeling in my arms, too...Its, its too late..." Shuiichi whispered. Botan placed he hands on his face and looked deeply into his eyes.

"No, its not too late- you'll be fine. We-we'll figure something out!" She withdrew her hands, shaking them and then turned, glaring at Youko. "What's happening to him?"

Youko didn't answer.

"I asked you something." (asked is supposed to in italics)

"His body temperature is rising, that's all. It will continue to rise until it kills him."

Botan turned to the others, still trapped in their thorny prison. "What if, what if the fever's broken, would that save him?"

"You needn't waste your time," Youko said, arms folded across his chest. His expression hinted at disappointment or boredom. Botan looked desperately at the other Reikai Tantei.

/Oh God, please... This can't be happening.../

:Try ice:

Botan gasped and looked around. Hiei was staring at her intently.

:You heard me:

:Telepathy: Hiei scowled. :Ask Yukina to help you.:

:Yukina:

:HURRY! YOU'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME:

Botan started at him, shocked, nodded to indicate that she understood. She rose and hurried toward the elevated cage.

"Stop!" Yusuke ordered. "Don't get too close! This is Youko Kurama we're dealing with, there's probably a trap!"

Botan faltered, but she was already two feet away from the cage. The floor beneath her feet began to crumble away and Botan leapt back with a shriek. There was now a five-foot divide between Botan and her goal. She looked down into the black pit. It could go for miles. She would have to watch her step. Youko snapped his fingers.

"Not as foolish as I thought," Youko mused, his voice mocking. Botan ignored him, her focus on Yukina.

"Wh- what are y-you doing? Don't waste your time," Shuiichi choked weakly. He was drenched with sweat, and his face was flushed.

"I'm not wasting my time!" Botan yelled back, determination in her voice, tears in her eyes.

"Here," Yukina cried, tossing small ice crystals at Botan. Most fell into the crevasse, but Botan was able to catch two. She scooped up the few that had clattered to the floor around her and rushed to Shuichi's side, then placed the crystals on his forehead. They melted almost instantly. Yukina threw more crystals, larger than the first. These Botan placed on Shuiichi's chest and neck, but they, too, melted.

"Its not working!" she yelled frantically.

"B-Botan, there's nothing you can do," Shuiichi moaned. The world was spinning faster and faster, and he couldn't see her face clearly anymore. "I know what's going to happen."

"NO! Your not dying, do you hear me?" Botan insisted through gritted teeth. Shuiichi managed a small laugh.

"Denial."

"I'm NOT in denial! There is a way!" Shuiichi moaned in response.

"You're boring me.It's time to end this," Youko yawned through a wicked grin..

Barely awake, Shuiichi felt his body lift into the air. So it was really going to end this way... He wished he could have saved his mother.

"No, please don't... please," Botan pleaded in vain. Shuiichi was floating upright ten feet in the air. Youko summoned a small vine and it curled around his index finger, aimed at Shuichi like Yusuke's Spirit Gun.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Yusuke yelled. His anger boiled inside him and overpowered common sense. His energy flared around his body.

"Detective, don't you hate it when things don't go your way?"

Yusuke responded by aiming his own fingers towards Youko, preparing to fire the Spirit Gun.

"Don't worry I'm faster. BANG!" Youko moved his hands in mockery of firing a gun. The little vine around his finger grew and multiplied, shooting straight into Shuiichi's body. Though the others were not experienced in the ways of plants, they recognized the vines- they were Death Plants. Shuiichi screamed, his eyes wide with shock and pain.

"NO!" Botan screamed, and Youko started laughing. Keiko started crying again, tear gems fell to the floor of the 'cage'. Hiei was frozen, so this is what sorrow felt like. Kuwabara's head was spinning, Shuiichi was dead and it was his fault.Yusuke's heart pulsed, he had already witnessed a death.Genkai's even though she was alive now...it still had been hard to watch. There seemed no way to bring Shuiichi back. Shuiichi fell to floor, now bleeding heavily. The Death plants had gone through his chest and came out through his back.

"Oh my God...," Botan whispered, feeling sick as she stared at the lifeless body. It... It had been Shuiichi. Seconds ago she'd been talking to a living person and now... There was nothing but a crumpled shell of bloody flesh, and the triumphant laugh of its creator.

Youko's laughter subsided and he approached Botan's shivering form. Around him the Death Plants swirled, hungry for his next order. "Your turn."

"N-no! Stay the hell away from me!" Botan screamed, forcing her legs to carry her backward. Youko advanced again, his laughter returning. He smiled like a child with a secret, and took another step towards the trembling girl. Botan took another step backward and felt the ground drop beneath her. With an ear splitting scream she fell into the large gap in the ground.

"BOTAN!" Yusuke shouted

"Don't worry she's not dead," Youko observed. "She's hanging onto the edge, see? But I can fix that."

Botan's tearful eyes shone in the darkness and she whimpered as the kitsune moved closer. He stepped on her left hand, crushing, and Botan pulled her hand free with a cry of pain.

"Say hi to Shuiichi for me when you die," Youko taunted, bringing his foot down on her right hand. A blast of cold energy sent him stumbling backwards. He looked up to see a pair of crimson eyes glaring at him.

"Hi-Hiei?"

"No..."

It was Yukina.

* * *

Please review! Yes Shuiichi is gone...or is he/twilightzone themeplays/  
O.o o.OThanks to Chrislea for editing. 


	10. Falling Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

(My Notes) :Telepathic communication:

* * *

****

Author: The New Girl  
**Title:** Rose Murderer  
**Chapter Ten (10):** Falling Forever

The New Girl Rose Murderer Falling Forever

* * *

"Not so innocent are we now, koorime?" Youko mocked as he stood up.

"I may be innocent, but I'm not weak," Yukina replied, her eyes flashing with hate.

"You'll pay for that one..." Youko warned, placing a hand at nape of his neck.

He withdrew a blood red rose and threw it at Yukina. Suddenly there was a flash of light, a loud explosion, and the cage was engulfed in flames. The room went dark and Botan screamed. There was a flash of black in the corner of the dungeon and then back at the cage. This happened about three times; all the while Youko watched in amazement. The blurs and the flames subsided and Hiei stood a few feet in front of Youko, his katana drawn. Youko glanced around and was surprised to see that Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko and Yukina were in the corner of the room.

/This fool broke out of his prison- damn him/ Youko thought, his rage growing. "You think you're so smart eh? Don't worry, Jaganshi. You won't win that easily. Go ahead- try to hit me."

"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke shouted. He hit Youko square in the back and the kitsune toppled forward. Hiei smirked, a fire of hate burning in his ruby red eyes. Youko slowly rose and glanced sideways, too much of a strategist to turn his back on the jaganshi.

"Don't have enough honor to hit me from the front detective?" Youko asked, sarcasm shining in his voice.

"HONOR?" Yusuke spat back, his voice shaking with rage. "You have no right to talk about honor! You murdered Shuiichi, even though he didn't have any youki!"

"But you still have your spirit energy," the kitsune reminded him, and in a flash sharp vines shot from his left hand, heading straight for Yusuke. Yukina and Kuwabara rushed to help their friend. More vines flew from Youko's right hand. Kuwabara jumped out of the way, but Yukina was trapped within the snare of green plants.

"HIEI! HELP BOTAN!" Kuwabara yelled as he formed his spirit sword. Hiei stood frozen, torn between two choices- save his sister or save Botan? The fire demon took a step towards Yukina.

"NO! I'll help her! Save Botan, damn it!" Kuwabara yelled. Hiei ignored Kuwabara's words and sliced the thorny wall that held his sister captive, then dashed toward Botan. Vines crawled around Youko's arm and he extended a hand towards Hiei, but before he could release them his hand was encased in a block of ice.

"Don't even think about it," Yukina warned dangerously.

Youko smiled, unable resist a challenge. He tried to attack Hiei once again, but was stopped by the Shards of Winter. Yukina also smiled, realizing that Touya's training at the temple was useful after all. The tiny, frozen daggers glistened, lodged in Youko's arm. Hiei hesitated, but Yukina, confident in her newfound strength, motioned that he should save Botan. He returned to the pit where the ferrygirl held tightly for her life.

"Someone please help me!" Botan screamed desperately. Her hands were starting to slip; she couldn't hang on any longer...! A strong hand gripped her wrist firmly and she gasped, looking up.

"HIEI! Oh thank God! I can't hang on…"

"I'm going to try and pull you up," Hiei called down. "Is there anything you can climb on?"

"No, the walls are too slippery!"

Hiei resolved to pull her up, but he met more resistance than he'd expected. He frowned. "Do you feel as if something's trying to pull you down?"

"I-I don't know, I really can't feel my legs, its as if they were weighed down with lead"

Hiei tightened his hold on her wrists and rose slowly, using his own body as leverage. The ground suddenly seemed to slip beneath him and he pitched forward, into the crevasse.. but didn't fall. Out of the corner of his eye, Hiei was shocked to see his savior- Kuwabara!

"Don't worry I've got your back; now don't let go of her!" Kuwabara grunted, clinging to the jaganshi's ankles as if his life depended on it..

"Hiei" Botan gasped "I can't hold on..!"

"NO!" Hiei shouted, but he could not stop her fingers from slipping slowly from his grasp...

Botan's scream echoed off of the dungeon walls as she fell. Kuwabara, realizing what was happening, yanked Hiei back over the ledge, then backed up to give the jaganshi room, stumbling into Youko as he did. Determination renewed with the sudden loss of their friend, Yukina, Yusuke, and Kuwabara prepared to attack Youko again, but Hiei's weapon remained sheathed. To everyone's surprise he turned back to the hole and leapt in after Botan!

"HIEI! DON'T" Yusuke yelled, but it was too late.

Youko got up, and threw a handful of seeds at them. They were prepared and attacked at the same time.

"SPIRIT GUN!"

"Shards of Winter!"

"DUCK URAMESHI!" Kuwabara yelled as he took a swing at Youko, the kitsune jumped out of the way only to be struck down by Yukina's Shards of Winter.

Hiei felt as if he fell forever, and he guessed that the pit did not end in rocks or water. He sensed some sort of youki; it seemed so familiar… A few seconds later he felt solid ground beneath his feet. A quick look around revealed Botan sitting a few feet away. She was looking at the massive trees that seemed out of place in a cave...

"Hi-Hiei where are we?" Botan asked, realizing she was no longer alone. Hiei drew his katana and surveyed their surroundings before answering.

"I think we're in Makai…"


	11. Makai

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

(My Notes) :Telepathic communication:

* * *

**Author:** The New Girl  
**Title:** Rose Murderer  
**Chapter Eleven (11):** Makai

* * *

Botan stared at Hiei in shock. _Makai? But how_

"The hole we fell through must have been a portal of some sort," Hiei observed.

"What, how- Hiei! It's rude to listen to people's thoughts without asking!"

"It seemed appropriate."

"But it's still wrong!" Botan lectured. "You can't just-"

"Shut up! I think I hear something!" Hiei placed a hand over Botan's mouth, silencing her, then walked towards the entrance of the cave, motioning for her to follow him.

"Maybe we should look around a bit…" Botan suggested, her voice hinting at curiosity. After all, this **_was_** her very first time in Makai, and she wanted to see what it was like. She was surprised at the beauty of their immediate surroundings. Flowers blossomed all around the trees and sunlight filtered lazily through the gently swaying branches. It seemed too peaceful to be 'The Feared Demon World'.

"Don't be fooled by what you see," Hiei warned, noticing the look on Botan's face. "Makai will bury you alive if you give it a chance. Follow me, but keep a safe distance- I need room if there's going to be a fight."

Hiei stepped outside and looked around. Makai hadn't changed in the years he had spent in Ningenkai. It really was his home, wasn't it? The world was as Hiei remembered it; the same trees, the same blossoms, the same great energy-... Hiei shook his head as if coming out of a dream. This didn't seem familiar at all!

Hiei stopped and Botan, who had been staring at the sky bumped into him. Hiei gave a low growl, spun around and swung his katana. Botan screamed and threw herself to the ground. Had Hiei lost his mind! Something dripped onto her hair and she risked a glance up. Hiei's blade was buried deep into the chest of a youkai with bared fangs. If Hiei hadn't moved in time... The demon's body smoldered into an acidic puddle. Botan's eyes widened with shock.

"W-what the heck was THAT?" Botan demanded, shaking.

"Just a low class youkai. Come on keep moving" Hiei replied, turning and walking away. Botan hesitated, but followed the jaganshi.

"W-where are we going?" Hiei didn't answer, and Botan followed silently. They walked for a few more minutes. Hiei stopped at the edge of a forest.

"Follow me. If you see any other creature... tell me." Botan trailed the jaganshi without question. She looked around nervously as they walked. Her attention was so focused on the trees and potential threats hiding in them that she failed to notice the one right in front of her- a pile of wet leaves. With a scream she found herself pitched forward, tripping right into- onto Hiei. They both fell to the ground with a flurry of limbs and leaves. Botan quickly stood up and reached a hand out to Hiei, shamefaced. He ignored her and rose, then dusted his cloak off. With a quick backwards glance he started walking again.

"S-sorry Hiei…"

"Hn."

A bird screeched and Botan jumped. Hiei glanced upwards. The jaganshi's eyes narrowed and he blurred off. Botan stood there, looking around for any sign of him. She walked forwards a little, maybe Hiei had gone further ahead to clear a path?

"Oh I hope so…" she sighed under her breath. A twig snapped behind her and Botan turned around. A dark-haired demon with beady eyes stood a few feet away. Seconds later more demons emerged, along with a human with raven hair and piercing lavender eyes. Botan took a step backwards. The human took a step forward. Botan sensed a strange energy emitting from his body. He was a demon, not a human…

"Looks like we've found ourselves a girl boss," said the demon with the beady eyes. The humanlike one, apparently the 'boss', smiled slowly.

"Not just any girl, boys. She's Koenma's top ferry girl. Aren't you?"

Botan gulped and shook her head.

"Get her!" he commanded.

"HIEI!" Botan screamed desperately. "HIEI, HELP ME!"

There wasn't time to wait for an answer- Botan broke into a run, the demons close behind her.

"You want to run? That's okay by me," the lavender eyed demon said, smirking.

Botan ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She risked a glance over her shoulder; no one was behind her. She stopped to catch her breath. Big mistake. The demons leapt down from high above, in the trees. Botan shrieked and started running again, deeper and deeper into the Makai forest. It was getting dark fast. Trees and underbrush blurred as Botan forced her legs to move faster. Where the Hell was Hiei? Botan knew Hiei didn't like her, but she never dreamed he would abandon her like this. She felt herself fall as she tripped over a over grown tree root. With a moan Botan pulled herself up from the ground and started to run again. The forest began to thin out. Botan's right knee hurt badly. Glancing down, the ferry girl saw blood, but she couldn't stop now. Her lungs were begging for air; she tried to take a deep breath as she jumped over another pile of wet leaves. There! She saw a ray of sunlight. There was a clearing up ahead. With one last burst of energy Botan dashed into the clearing. To her horror it was not a patch of grass- it was the edge of a cliff! She risked a peek over the edge. Far below, a deep, red river churned violently against jagged rocks. She was trapped! The gang of demons emerged, their leader in front, smirking.

"Well, well. No place to run?" he inquired, mocking.

Botan's heart raced and tears formed in her eyes. _Dear God, don't let this be the end_  
She begged, but somewhere in her heart Botan knew it was no use.

Like lightning, the beady eyed demon leapt forward and pinned Botan's arms behind her back. She cried out as he twisted of them painfully. Her cries were answered with cruel mocking laughter.

"Get your hands off of the lady!" a voice yelled from overhead. A arrow came flying and went into the beady eyed demon's arm. He let go of Botan with a yelp. Botan looked skywards and saw two demons, wait or was it one demon and one angel? The 'Angel' had pure white wings on his back and he was preparing to land. His companion jumped onto the ground. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked even more human than the lavender eyed demon.

"Boss! That's Yuki and Angel! I'm leaving!" one of the demons yelled running towards the forest.

"Coward!" Yuki yelledandshotanother blazing arrow.

Angel landed gracefully besides Botan. His wings were folded, and he was at least seven feet tall. His blonde hair was blowing in the breeze. But what struck Botan the most were his eyes, they were emerald green. They were just like Shuiichi's eyes, yet so different. They were narrowed at 'boss'.

"Leave while you still have all of your limbs!" Angel told the remaining demons.

"Oh it's the feared Angel, I'm so scared! Get him boys!" the demon shouted.

The demons charged towards Yuki, Botan and Angel. Botan panicked, but with a wave of a Angel's hand the demons went flying into the trees. Two got up and ran, but rest didn't move. They were dead.

"Still wanna fight?" Yuki asked with a smirk.

The demon's lavender eyes glowed and became a royal blue. Horns grew out of his head.

"Of course I do!" he yelled, his nails turned into claws.

"Can I take care of him? Please? You got the last bunch!" Yuki told Angel.

"knock yourself out" Angel said approvingly. Yuki nodded and started chasing the other demon into the forest. Angel turned to Botan.

"We have to go now"

"NO! Stay away from me!" She yelled, now there were even stronger demons after her. Botan moved backwards. Angel was about to walk forwards but stopped.

"Lord Koenma sent us, please come with me"

"I'm sure he did!" Botan yelled back sarcastically "You know I'm a ferry girl…"

"You have to listen to me"

"I don't have to do anything!"

Angel sighed and held put a palm. A orb of energy formed on it. Seconds later Koenma's face was visible.

"Botan!" he yelled, his pacifier falling out of his mouth.

"Koenma-sama?" Botan asked.

"Yes Botan! Go with Angel! He'll take you to a portal where Hiei will meet you! Quick! You don't have a lot of time!"

"But who-what…what's going on?"

"I sent them! I assure you!Go, and that is an order!" The demi-god yelled impatiently.

The orb disappeared and Angel studied the look on Botan'a face.

"Are you ready now?"

"I-I guess so" the diety answered in somewhat of a trance

Angel gave her a small reassureing smile and walked towards her.

"Now, we're going to fly over. Are you ready?"

"Fly?" Botan asked, her eyes wide."Fine…"

Angel put a arm around her waist and his great wings unfolded. The two rose into the air. Botan shut her eyes tight as the clouds zoomed past.If she wasn't so scared , she would have been enjoying her self. A few minutes passed and Angel began to slow down. Another minute passed and Angel landed gracefully.

"Botan? We're on the ground now." he said softly. Botan opened her eyes and looked around. She realized that she still had her arms around Angel's neck. Blushing, Botan let go. Then there was a blur of black and Hiei was standing next to her.

"Hiei!" Botan yelled happily.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down!" he hissed in reply. He withdrew a blue green gem from the folds of his cloak. He handed it to Angel who examined it for a brief second. To Botan's surprise he threw it a few feet away.

"Why-" she began but was interrupted by a huge blast of light.

"Quickly! You only have a few minutes! Lord Koenma said this portal will either get you back to Ningenkai or destroy your soul. Yes even ours dear ferry girl. Let's just hope you get back home"

"I'll go first" Hiei said and he blurred into the portal. There was another flash of light and the portal reappeared.

"Your turn" Angel said to Botan.

"I just run into it, right?" she squeaked.

"Yes now hurry" With a deep breath Botan ran towards the portal. She looked back at Angel and jumped through.

"Let's hope they get back…" Angel said softly.

* * *

To: Tris, Chrislea, Soph, KoKitsune, the rest of crew, all my readers and reviewers:**__**

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	12. The Ultimate Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Shout outs to ma Crew love you all!

(My Notes) :Telepathic communication:

* * *

**Author:** The New Girl  
**Title:** Rose Murderer  
**Chapter Twelve (12):** The Ultimate Sacrifice

* * *

I felt myself moving, but all I saw a never-ending darkness. The shadows engulfed me,  
embedding fear deep in my body. I felt a tingling sensation; it started as a warm feeling in  
my heart, but to my horror, the warm feeling turned into a blazing fire. I tried to scream, but no sound escaped my throat. And suddenly it was a burning, painful memory. It was the memory of Shuiichi's death…that horrible thing had happened mere hours ago, but it felt like millennia had passed. More memories came flooding into my mind. My brain was numb; I just wanted to shut those memories out. But they kept on coming, all linked to Shuiichi. Or Kurama for that matter, the kitsune turned human. The deadly Youko Kurama that had always resided deep in Shuiichi's human heart. No one but he knew what it was like, constantly battling your very own spirit. No one knew. Youko had been growing stronger day by day. His hunger for power had been buried for years, but it had been wearing Shuiichi down. And no one had noticed. Why hadn't anyone noticed? Why hadn't Hiei or Yusuke noticed? Had no one cared? Had they noticed and ignored it? But more importantly, why hadn't **_I_** noticed? If I had known him as well as I thought, wouldn't I have been able to notice the changes? Oh God, too many questions and not enough answers. Wait, now that I think about it…there **_were_** times he had acted a bit odd…like the time at Genkai's. Kurama had said that he remembered something important. He got up and rushed off somewhere. The next time the whole group had met, Kurama had kept to himself not uttering a single word. Had that been one of those struggles between ningen and kitsune? Had that been all Shuiichi could take? If **_I_** had noticed, why hadn't I asked him about it? Would he have told me about Youko? Then another thought struck me, what if his death was my fault? Could all of this have been avoided if I had studied 'The Book of the Dead' more? Would Shuiichi Minamino have been on the list? If all these questions were answered it would only mean that it indeed it **_was_** my fault…Shuiichi I'm so sorry…I really am. I wish there was a way to bring you back. Hey, why have I stopped moving? Are the Fates punishing me for my stupidity? If so I deserve every bit of it. Tears are streaming down my cheeks. I'm so sorry Shuiichi…I'm sorry. My whole body is trembling, I feel so alone. 

"You're not alone…"

I gasped, Shuiichi is that you? Yes it is! Shuiichi where are you? I can hear you, but I can't see you. I feel you presence near me, but I can't reach out and touch. Where are you?

/-----/

Koenma glared at the screen in front of him.

"Damn it!" he yelled. George jumped and hurried to the teenaged deity's side.

"What is it Koenma sir?"

"Its Botan; she's doubting herself! She won't be able to get through the portal until she stops blaming herself!" he said anxiously.

George started at the screen. All he saw was a pitch black screen. Then a flicker of light blue caught his eye. Was it an aura? It flickered in and out of sight like a cheap bulb going out

"D-do you think she'll make it?" the oni asked. The aura had once again disappeared.

" I certainly hope so…" Koenma said through gritted teeth. Beads of sweat were forming at his temples. He couldn't afford to lose Botan, he just couldn't. It wasn't just that Botan was his top ferry girl, it was more than that…much, much more.

"Koenma sir! You have to see this!" George yelled, startling the prince. A swirling red light had appeared on the screen and was surrounding the blue light. With every passing second the blue light became darker and bolder while the red light seemed to fade…

"That's-That's Shuiichi's spirit isn't it, sir?"

"By God it is…"

To their surprise the red light vanished and the blue light became intense.

"Does that mean Shuiichi just-" George started.

"Shuiichi's gone…his spirit…its been destroyed…"

"He gave up his only chance of being revived…the Ultimate Sacrifice… George said, awe and horror rang in his voice.

* * *

Don't forget to review…Thanks! 


	13. Shinaku Shin

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Yes, yes, I know this was up before. But I rewrote some parts of the story and parts of this chapter. More editing on the way!  
Notes:

Guess who's back  
Back again  
Rm's back  
Tell a friend  
Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back...

Yeah yea! I know! I haven't updated in a **_LONG_** time! Well hope you enjoy this chapter! Cause we went through an emotional challenge, see:

G: ((holds RM hostage))  
Me and Tris: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: MY BABY! ((screaming forhelp))

G let RM go cause I promised her this chapter So enjoy peoples!

* * *

**Author:** The New Girl  
**Title:** Rose Murderer  
**Chapter Thirteen (13):** Shinaku Shin

* * *

"Does that mean Shuiichi just-" George started.

"Shuiichi's gone…his spirit…it's been destroyed…"

"He gave up his only chance of being revived…the Ultimate Sacrifice… "George breathed.

* * *

Yusuke watched Youko with an immense look of hatred.

_If that bastard even dares to move, I'll blast him to pieces!_ Yusuke thought._ Just one step buddy boy and you're toast! Just one…_

Yusuke's eyes fluttered close for a quick second, but he opened them quickly. Sweat trickled down his right temple. . Even though Yusuke's body was so tired, his gaze remained focused on Youko. Maybe it was all the energy in the room or perhaps it was the turmoil he had just gone through. His eyes fluttered closed again, but this time it took him longer to open them again. The tantei stifled a yawn.

_What the hell? Why do I feel so sleepy all of a sudden? _Yusuke wondered. All he wanted to was fall asleep right then and there. Fatigue consumed his body. He could barely stand up anymore…

_So tired…Must sleep…tired…bed_..._slee-…_  


Yusuke noticed Kuwabara was watching Youko with the same revulsion. For the first time Kuwabara's expression was lethal. It was as if he wanted nothing more than to torture the kitsune. To torture him and make him beg for death. Beg for a death that would never arrive. Youko just smiled coyly at the two tantei. Kuwabara seemed tired as well. He wasn't standing up straight anymore, he was almost slouching. Kuwabara let out the smallest of yawns. Yusuke finally sank to his knees.

"Kuwabara…I…really…can't…" Yusuke collapsed onto the floor.

A few seconds later Kuwabara was on the ground as well. Yusuke looked up, a type of mist was fogging his vision. He could make out two figures in the far corner, though. One seemed to be asleep while the other one was crouching over it. Then Yusuke's head slumped against the floor once more.

/-----/

Yukina shook Keiko by the shoulder.

"Come on Keiko! Please wake up!" the apparition pleaded. She shook her again. Yukina looked over her shoulder, Yusuke and Kuwabara had passed out. Her heart raced, if all three of them had passed out…this could only mean one thing… She looked up at Youko. His eyes harbored a sinister smile. He was moving towards her. It was at that moment Yukina finally noticed the plants that were wrapped around his arms. The flowers of the plants were open and they were releasing a type of mist.

/-----/

Yusuke, fighting to keep his eyes open,forced himself up off the ground. He used his palms to push himself up. He squinted at the figures across the room only to see blurs of white, teal, and maybe silver. It took his brain a while to register the figures as Youko and Yukina. Yusuke heard a dragging sound. He slowly turned his head to his left, Kuwabara was trying to crawl towards him. As Yusuke moved to his left, he felt as if his limbs were made out of lead.

_My arms...Damn it! What's wrong with my arms?_ Yusuke thought as he pushed with his legs frantically.

His hard work paid off when he heard a sound coming out of Kuwabara's mouth.

"Ura-Urameshi…I-I think Yo-Youko is trying to pull so- some funny business…" Kuwabara finally managed to say.

Yusuke stared at him, bewildered. It took the tantei a few moments to realize what Kuwabara had just said. Yusuke managed to nod. He tired to get up again, but darkness engulfed him and his head hit the stone floor.

/-----/

Yukina glared at Youko as he came closer. She stood up, she wasn't going to let him have the upper hand.

"Shinaku Shin Plants, isn't that what they are called?" she asked the kitsune.

Youko gave her a sly, slightly seductive smile.

"Smart and beautiful…I like that…" he said softly.

"Call them off!" Yukina ordered. "**_Now_**"

"I issue the orders around here… "Youko said tapping his chest with his finger. "**_I_**, and I alone."

"You took Shuiichi away from me and I'm not letting you take my other friends!" Yukina said venomously.

"Hm…Shuiichi…that name sounds familiar…wait do you mean HIM!" Youko asked as Shuiichi's body came flying at Yukina.

She shrieked and ducked. Shuiichi's body hit the wall behind her with a sickening CRACK!Yukina was sure that more of his bones had been broken.

/-----/

Yusuke dragged himself across the floor. He was getting closer to Kuwabara.

_Just a little more…just a few more feet…just a few-_He told himself.

Using his hands, Yusuke pulled himself closer tohis fallen comrade. His shoulder scrapped against the floor, but he contiued topull with his hands and push with his knees.First his shirt tore, then the soft, vulnerable, pale flesh underneath.Yusuke winced as raw flesh and exposed nerves made contact with a cold hard stone. The cold sensation turned into a burning wound. It was as if hot coals were being forced into his arm. He continued onward, leaving a trail of blood behind.Upon reaching Kuwabara, Yusuke pushed himself onto his knees. He slowly placed his hand on his friend'sshoulder. Blood rolled off of Yusuke's shoulder and splashed onto Kuwabara rugged features.

"Hey dumb ass…" Yusuke said as he tried to shake Kuwabara. "Yo idiot! Wake up… wake up!" He tried to shake him harder.

_Maybe he's dead…Maybe he's dead…Maybe he's dead…Maybe he's dead…Maybe he's dead…Maybe he's dead…Maybe he's dead…Maybe he's dead…Maybe he's dead…Maybe he's deadMaybehe'sdeadMaybehe'sdeadMaybehe'sdead _

That thought repeated and slurred itself in Yusuke's mind.

_Dead!Dead!Dead!Dead!Dead!Dead! He's Dead!_

That thought was the loudest.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke managed to choke. He shook Kuwabara again. "Wake up!"

Kuwabara opened an eye. It took him a while to realize who was shaking him.

"Urameshi…Youko's trying to single Yukina out…we have to stop him…" Kuwabara said in a hoarse whisper, but Yusuke had already passed out…

/-----/

Youko took another step forward. He was still smiling at Yukina.

"Looks like it's just the two of us **_princess_**" Youko told her. A sword came flying at him.

"Count again" a voice called out.

* * *

Ya like? Short I know, but that is what we call a teaser. MUAHAHAHA- right... Anywhoddles, 

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Then review!


End file.
